


A Home For You (For Me)

by soulproxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I think?, M/M, Reminiscing, Wincest - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulproxy/pseuds/soulproxy
Summary: Dean can’t help wondering if Sam is happy with their life on the road.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Home For You (For Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvet_impala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvet_impala/gifts).



> Love you, Boss

The door slams on another motel room, another anonymous, temporary dwelling they didn’t stay in long enough to get attached to. Dean doesn’t mind it anymore, their nomadic lifestyle. When he was a kid he wanted it, wanted to settle down, make friends, be popular. All the things normal kids want. But Dean never had that after their mom was killed. He’d gotten used to changing towns, switching schools, living out of duffle bags. But sometimes, he wonders about Sam.

Sam had gotten out of the hunting life they’d grown up in. He’d settled, fallen in love, set the foundations for a home. And Dean had come along and torn all it down again, dragged him back to the fold, kicking and screaming. He wonders if Sam hate it, resents him for it. He knows he used to and Sam seems fine now, but Dean wonders if any of those feelings linger. The thought causes an ache in his chest that he can’t ignore.

“What?” Sam asks as Dean watches him climb into the passenger seat of the Impala after tossing his bag in the truck. “You’re looking at me funny.”

“Nothing,” Dean lies, shaking it off and ignoring his brother’s curious glances as he starts the car.

They’re a couple hundred miles away when Dean speaks again, the ache in his chest flaring more intensely with each mile they travel. “Do you ever get tired of this? You know, the constant travelling. Never settling down, never finding a home?”

Sam turns his whole body towards Dean, leaning his back against the window to look at him. “Is that what’s been bothering you?”

“It’s not  _ bothering  _ me,” Dean lies, looking at the road instead of Sam. “I was just curious.”

“Okay,” Sam says with a smile that means he doesn’t believe him. Dean has a catalogue of his smiles by now. “Well, who says ‘home’ has to be stationary? Baby is my home,  _ you’re  _ my home.” 

He slides his hand over Dean’s on the gear shift, smiling when Dean twist his hand so that he can interlock their fingers. It’s not new, the feelings they have for each other that aren’t brotherly at all, but they’ve only recently given into it. Dean is so fucking glad they did.

“I mean, sure,” Sam continues, “it used to bother me, not staying in one place, but I found my home a long time ago, Dean.”

Dean takes his eyes off the road long enough to lock gazes with Sam. He smirks, turning back to watch the asphalt slip under their tires. “Yeah, me too, Sammy,” he sysa, giving Sam’s fingers a light squeeze. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
